<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you look incredibly hot (but i won't admit that) by chaeeeyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497254">you look incredibly hot (but i won't admit that)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeeeyoung/pseuds/chaeeeyoung'>chaeeeyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliffhangers, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeeeyoung/pseuds/chaeeeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siyeon has always been the type of person who would rather sleep the friday night away instead of coming to a party that would only probably leave you with an excruciating headache and countless mistakes that you couldn't even remember the next morning or worse, things you can't undone until she met her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, a cliche au where characters drink their hearts out at the same party and wake up realizing they've done some crazy things the night before. Nobody has written a fanfic based on that prompt with Suayeon as the characters yet so I gave it a try! :)  And also, I just officially became an Insomnia this month soooo go easy on me? I  guess? ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon has always preferred peace and quiet over noisy and crowded places. She likes to be alone and keep track of the things she's done and reflect on it without being bothered by anyone except of course her best friend, Minji. She definitely isn't the type to waste a potentially good friday night sleep for some party where drunk and sweaty teenagers, teeming with overwhelming active hormones that's even amplified by the alcohol, grind on each other and of course have sexual intercourse and forget all about it when the morning comes with always, always an awfully painful headache. Mistakes don't just happen, they have to leave a mark. </p><p>College parties are really not her thing. Drinking booze, that, she can tolerate but trying to vibe with shallow-minded people in one room or heck in one house, with their mouths reeking of booze and heads totally spinning definitely makes it worse. For Siyeon of course. And when she means shallow-minded people, she's pertaining to those whose, if not intoxicated with alcohol 24/7, is then intoxicated in their own imaginative bubble of fame and popularity, talking about boys and their sex life to be more interesting. </p><p>She particularly branded herself as someone who doesn't really give a shit about everyone and because of that, for her, 'Life is beautiful'. </p><p>
  <em>Telling people your stupid escapades doesn't really make any sense. You're close to being a whore and you're proud of it. What's not clicking? </em>
</p><p>She knows that these shallow-minded people might seem close and enjoying each other's company whenever they're together but as fast as a thread gets cut by a sharp material, in an instant, they snap and talk behind each other's back whenever they have the chance and that is just <em>shitty. </em>You don't gain anything by doing all  those things. It doesn't make sense, atleast, for Siyeon.</p><p>Only shallow-minded people attend college parties or any of that sort. Seems close-minded but Siyeon has made up her mind and she isn't going to change that. She enjoys her best friend's company and most of the time, her own company, herself. </p><p>But when she said shallow-minded people, she has just one particular person in mind.</p><p>
  <em>Kim Bora.</em>
</p><p><em>That devil incarnate </em>in Siyeon's words.</p><p>In contrast with Siyeon who likes having herself as company, enjoying solitude as much as she can, Bora seems to be the opposite. </p><p>That girl seems to have no time alone at all. In Siyeon's perspective, whenever Bora goes, there's always a crowd of people following her and if not a crowd, two or three people would suffice. </p><p>She's always talking and her energy doesn't seem to drain at all. She's this loud person who can pierce your ears with her voice. She's just so loud. And it's what Siyeon hates the most. Well, excluding her best friend Kim Minji, everyone seems to be great at pissing her off. Especially Kim Bora.</p><p>The girl doesn't really do anything to Siyeon but she's just so irritating for her.</p><p>She can never stand being in the same room with her. Good thing she only has one class with her and she thinks if it’s more than that, she’ll go nuts.</p><p>Bora is a drunkard. She’s not even exaggerating. That girl seems to be always drinking and sometimes she wonders how she handles both her studies and the things she does for fun. She even went to school with her breath reeking with alcohol although she manages to look sober and she also does really well with her studies.</p><p>
  <em>That girl is crazy.</em>
</p><p>Even though she does some crazy things and known for her image as someone who loves partying, the girl’s pretty popular. Both with guys and girls.</p><p>Its almost puzzling for Siyeon to think how such a mess is popular and seemed to be loved by everybody.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it’s also because of her being a part of some professional dance group who performs on tv but I don’t care.</em>
</p><p>If there’s one more reason why Siyeon loathes Kim Bora, that is her being almost too perfect. She’s everything Siyeon is not.</p><p>The girl is very pretty but Siyeon is not that bad either. Its just that the girl seems to be a natural in everything and she stands out just fine. Unlike Siyeon who would rather choose to stay hidden in the crowd, remain silent for the rest of her college years without really interacting with someone unless it’s a project or something important. Well, again, except Minji who seemed to close in on her just weeks after her first day of college during freshman year.</p><p>Like Bora, Minji is quite popular herself but she doesn’t want the popularity unlike Bora who seemed to bask in its overflowing swell.</p><p>She got along with Minji just fine but it took Minji months to finally crack her overprotective self-imposed barrier. Bora did try to reach out to her too. The girl seems to be way too friendly that she even tried to befriend someone like Siyeon, who, just from judging from her face, doesn’t really want any company. Specifically, from someone like Bora. But that doesn’t seem to faze the other girl and she tried.</p><p>But it never worked out. And now they’re third years, along with her best friend. Nothing changed.</p><p>Siyeon may never admit one thing she finds absurd. She thinks Bora’s being so annoyingly beautiful but then again, she would likely kill herself first before admitting that such ridiculous compliment came from her.</p><p>But Siyeon did not obviously hated Bora since forever. It happened quickly after they first met. It was 3 years ago, freshman year. She and her family just moved to Seoul for a change of scenery and for her to have better opportunities she did not have during her stay in the countryside.</p><p>The university campus is way bigger than she expected it to be and ironic as it is that the university is so big and yet she manages to meet <em>her.</em></p><p>She was wearing headphones back then and is on her way to her class when the other girl literally fell for her. Bora came from the direction she’s headed to when the suddenly fell forward and fortunately she caught her before she fell to the ground.</p><p>She recalls the girl’s scent that time and she smelled like her sheets of a couple of yesterdays that was left unwashed mixed with the stinking reek of alcohol.</p><p>Their first meeting was not so pleasant.</p><p>Disgusted, she tried to wake the smashed girl in front of her by shaking the girl’s body butt the girl only involuntarily threw her head back without even waking up and there she saw the girl’s features.</p><p>Looking at Bora, with her eyes closed, disregarding the fact that she’s reeking of alcohol that time, Siyeon let herself stare because its impossible to do otherwise. She was smitten. She has a blonde hair and although its strands were everywhere, giving her a disheveled look, Siyeon thinks that she’s really pretty.</p><p>She has such long eyelashes and her lips, although smudged with thick red paint, did not really affect how pretty she looks.</p><p>Siyeon could only chuckle inwardly. She’s not the person to admire a drunkard just because they have such alluring features. That should definitely turn her off. Right.</p><p>Siyeon, confused, manages to carry the girl in a piggyback to let her sit in a nearby bench when the girl woke up <em>or not. </em></p><p>She vomited on her.</p><p>On her new leather jacket.</p><p>She can feel the hot liquid flow from her leather jacket down to the part of her neck. Some of it even went inside her shirt.</p><p>She’s seething with anger and embarrassment. Siyeon hated these kinds of scenarios that’s why she hated parties at the first place.</p><p>It was too much. It was her first day of college and she smelled like shit.</p><p>
  <em> Who even let this girl in when it’s crystal clear that she’s smashed?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon hated booze and parties, and Bora.</p><p>Never once in her life had she imagined waking up to all these three combined with the cliché hungover and an aftertaste of regret lingering on the tip of her tongue.</p><p>And of course, Bora.</p><p>Because as if it's some sick joke, it really happened. </p><p>Bora. Bed. Naked. Hungover. </p><p>That's all she can say, for now, as she is busy getting her shit together at the moment. Waking up on someone else's bed naked isn't exactly the best thing to contemplate about in the morning especially when your head is throbbing like crazy.</p><p>To say how beautiful life is indeed, an understatement because life fucks you up the moment you expects it the least. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Siyeon is pretty much left in the dark about what went down the night before and one thing's for sure, hooking up with Kim Bora is such a spontaneous event in her life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon woke up with a start; groaning as she felt the intense throbbing in her head. Disoriented, she tried to sit up but ended up lying down again because everything just seems to be in circles as of the moment and that sure is a bad thing.</p><p>"Right. Party last night."</p><p>She was never a fan of parties but she doesn't really know how Minji managed to persuade her into coming to this stupid party at someone she doesn't really know's house. Their conversation seems to be along the lines of Minji saying she's been too serious in life and something about having sexperiences while drunk. She's not really sure. Maybe it's better to keep it a secret from her conscious self and leave it for the subconscious to know. Forget and move on.</p><p>Strangely, images and sounds of blinding lights, defeaning music, alcohol, some really loud laughs and occasional dirty dancing flashed in her mind and for a second, she thought she's going insane.</p><p>What comes next is something that utterly disgusted her to the core. A picture of her actually playing beer pong with Minji and others she couldn't really name left a bitter taste in her mouth and a dreadfully embarrassing feeling. She could only hope that she hasn't done anything more stupid than playing beer pong with a bunch of strangers.</p><p>Her Philosophy in life just got destroyed in one night, buried with her pride and dignity. </p><p>"Ah, really?" Siyeon tried to shake the image off her head and she thought she saw the person she hates the most in the same flashes of images in her head. She must be really mad to be even perhaps drinking with <em>that </em>person<em>. </em></p><p><em>"</em>Huh, seriously get a hold of yourself Lee Siyeon." She mentally slapped herself for doing such things, gulping really hard as she tries to process the things she did. She needs to calm down. </p><p>In one night, she became the type of person she would hate. That's quite ironic. Hardcore ironic. </p><p>
  <em>I must have been a laughing stock last night. </em>
</p><p>She tried to sit up once again, this time, successfully doing so and one thing that surprised her was the different color that's painted on the walls of her room. She might've been experiencing hangover right now but she is certain that vibrant red wasn't the color of her walls.</p><p>And she is sure she haven't got a queen size bed, let alone a magnificent soft blanket covering her naked body. </p><p>
  <em>Naked?! </em>
</p><p>Almost as if answering her question, an arm suddenly is placed on her bare lap and she felt a figure huddling closer to her body. And she is 100% sure this figure is naked too. </p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>She doesn't remember taking her clothes off usually when she sleeps at night and she certainly doesn't remember sleeping with somebody naked. In conclusion, life made an entirely 360°turn on her. </p><p>She let out a loud yelp as the contact between the other person's arm and her lap was made and immediately got off the bed, taking the blanket away from the person to cover herself with it. </p><p>To her shock, it revealed a stunningly naked Kim Bora, sleeping on the bed with her, facing Siyeon's side and that left Siyeon at a loss for words. She could see the girl's naked glory, her everything. From top to bottom. </p><p>Maybe she thinks that it's the worst of all the worst stuff happening right now to her but she took a step back at that when her eyes examined the girl's body. Bora's covered in bruises, from her neck to the deep cut of her collarbones travelling down to the middle part of her chest, down to her stomach and thighs. The bruises were altogether colored red and purple. That sure woke her up. Like really woke her up. </p><p>Seconds after realising she's actually the person who planted those hickeys to Bora's body, she couldn't help but run towards the bathroom door that's left ajar, meters away from the bed. </p><p>Inside the bathroom, she inspected her own body in front of the mirror only to find out how badly bruised she is. And when she says badly bruised, she means covered in hickeys as Bora's body was. </p><p>"Did we really-?", she says as she once again looked at the hickeys she has on her neck, collarbones and to the other tricky parts of her body. </p><p>It was almost like a dream. A dream that she consciously doesn't want but her subconscious otherwise.</p><p>But a thought went through her head and she realised this must be a dream. </p><p><em>This must be a dream. Ah, Lee Siyeon you are dumb. This isn't even possible to happen in the first place</em>.</p><p>Siyeon chuckled as she realised that she may have been watching too much romance animes. As if to try to wake herself up from her dream, she lightly slapped herself in the face. At first, it didn't work out so she tried once again only to be disappointed to find out that this really is reality. </p><p><em>Oh my God</em>.</p><p><em>This is real</em>. </p><p>She's almost close to breaking down but she's strong. At least she thinks she is.</p><p>With that, she washed her face with cold water. She's absolutely awake now. But her thoughts are still filled with questions. How did they end up here? Judging the place by its looks, its certainly not her room and red suits Bora the most as she is bold herself. This must be her place. She's actually thinking of asking Bora when she's finally awake but then she knew the embarrassment from the whole escapade would eat her whole not to mention the awkward atmosphere they'll have. </p><p><em>Being drunk is not fun. I swear to god, I did some crazy things</em>. </p><p>"Siyeon-ah?" </p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>She totally did not notice how long she has been staying inside the bathroom. It's been 20 minutes since she fled from the crime scene and the intensity of the embarrassment she feels right now still isn't subsiding. </p><p>Originally, she planned to dip after fixing herself inside the bathroom like most stories in tvs and dramas do. Leave like nothing ever happened. </p><p>Now, Bora's awake and she's trapped inside the bathroom. She's also forgotten the fact that she forgot to take her clothes with her that right now might be lying elsewhere on the floor and Bora might've seen them already. She's sure she isn't going to runaway from this unscathed. </p><p>"Siyeon, I know you're in there."</p><p>She hears a soft knock on the other side of the bathroom door and she swear to God that she hasn't been this terrified in her whole life. </p><p>"You probably already know that I have a key to the bathroom right? If you won't open the door for me, I can just use my key. I really need to pee." </p><p>"W-wait!! H-hold on-" Siyeon deeply breathed, "-how did I end up here? How did you even remember my name or know my name at all?" </p><p>"Are you seriously asking me about that right now, Lee Siyeon?" </p><p>"W-why? Don't I deserve some kind of explanation to this abominable scene unfolding in front of me? God knows what you might've done to me or you might even have abducted me!" </p><p>Siyeon cursed under her breath. No matter how she tries to be angry, her voice seems to crack because of nervousness every, single, time. </p><p>"Abducted you? Excuse me? For your information, you kissed me first at Sorn's and I only responded back because you're hot-" </p><p>Siyeon heard the other girl rummage into some stuff as she heard different clicks and clangs on the other side of the door and she isn't really sure what the other girl is doing. </p><p>"-aaaand now we're here, Siyeon-ssi." Bora's tone definitely went lower when she said her name. Siyeon's pretty sure she heard that right. </p><p>"Kim Bora-ssi, y-you're quite full of yourself aren't you? S-stop lying! I would never do such thing." </p><p>"Ah, Siyeon-ah. Are my hickeys not proof enough to you? I'm pretty sure you've seen them already." </p><p>That's true. </p><p>Bora certainly have hickeys all over her body and Siyeon swears she saw one on her thighs that's dangerously close to her you-know-what. </p><p>Gulping a whole lot, Siyeon was at a loss for words. She's both confused and angry with herself. This is why she hates parties. You do some crazy bat-shit while you're under the influence of alcohol and the next time you're awake, you can't even remember a thing, sometimes not even your own name. </p><p>This is too much of a cliche for her. This happens on both movies and real life but she's pretty sure that no one would contend to the embarrassing feeling she experiences right now. This is so much more intense because she loathed Bora. She's not sure if Bora even knows her and now the girl has no difficulty saying her name at all. </p><p>"You still there? Are you really not going to let me in?" </p><p>Bora hearing no response from the former, clutched the key in her palm and finally opened the bathroom door by herself. </p><p>Siyeon, without any warning from the latter, let out a loud yelp as she came across the naked Kim Bora and the other girl looking at her with mischievous eyes and lips in a half-smirk. </p><p>"I told you, I would open the door by myself if you won't let me in-" </p><p>Bora took a step forward towards Siyeon and the latter took a step back. Pretty much happened again and again until Siyeon is cornered near the shower head and Bora, who has a small built for a person now looked so huge for Siyeon. Not mentioning the look on the other girl's face right now. </p><p>She doesn't want to look at her directly but her eyes are somewhat captivating. As if you couldn't look away once you're caught in its trap. She almost forgot that both of them are starked naked and yet now pressed close against each other. </p><p>"-Lee Siyeon."</p><p>Siyeon could see the other girl tiptoe as she leaned in closer to her. She's dangerously leaning forward to her and she swear their lips are centimeters away from each other and then Siyeon closed her eyes. The other girl's warm breath hoisted on her lips and she almost wanted the girl to kiss her already, disregarding the fact that she hates her and now maybe she doesn't. </p><p>She waited and waited. And then she felt a warm breath on her ear, the other girl's lips almost touching her earlobe.</p><p>"Now, get out. I have to pee."</p><p>Siyeon then, flustered and speechless with her legs shaking, could only wish for the floor to just swallow her whole. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how do you like your coffee?” Bora asked.</p><p>“Black, thank you.”</p><p>Siyeon, in confusion, wondered how Bora can be this casual to someone she barely even knows. The latter is only wearing an oversize t-shirt and is obviously not wearing a bra. She did not even bother wearing something that would cover her thighs and legs, although she’s wearing panties underneath the white t-shirt she’s wearing.</p><p>How did she know? She actually got dressed in front of her, not even caring if she would look or not. Literally bend over in front of her to wear her panties and Siyeon couldn’t dare take her eyes off her even though she tried to warn the other girl to act formally and that she just shrugged her shoulders in response.</p><p>She, on the other hand, is already fully clothed.</p><p>“You know, you don’t have to be so nervous around me. I’m not going to eat you or anything.” Bora chuckled, as she gave Siyeon her cup of coffee.  Now, they’re both sitting on the couch, sipping their coffees rather silently. Siyeon sat at the edge of the couch while Bora’s at the other end of it.</p><p>“You don’t really like small talks, do you?” Bora asked, and Siyeon could feel herself burning as she felt the other girl’s eyes on her. <em>This is very awkward.</em></p><p>“No, I don’t.” Siyeon curtly replied, nervously taking a sip from her coffee, her fingers actually shaking quite a bit.</p><p>“So you’ve given up on asking me questions?” Siyeon felt the other girl’s arm resting on her shoulder. <em>When did she get this close? </em></p><p>“O-of course not!” Siyeon hated her with so much passion and she couldn’t understand why can’t be angry with the other girl now. Her boldness and the way she casually talks to her should’ve already pulled a trigger in her by now, but instead she’s cowering, almost trembling and that she did not know the reason why.</p><p>“Why don’t you try to relax? I don’t bite, I promise.” Siyeon heard Bora placed her coffee on the table in front of them, and in a hurried way, she did just the same. She hopes the girl didn’t notice any of that.</p><p>“I couldn’t really relax when you’re this close.” Before she realized the words that she actually uttered, the other girl heard it already and it was too late. As quick as it came out of her mouth, it already earned a laugh from Bora, which she thinks might be the most soothing sound she heard today. “Cutie. I like you.” Bora said while playing with the collar of her polo shirt, an action which might not be actually good for her heart.</p><p>“How could you be this casual to me? You don’t even know me that much.” Siyeon managed to say for the first time without stuttering. She only heard a little humming sound from the other girl whose head now is resting in her left shoulder. “Have you done this so many times with numerous strangers that it’s normal for you?”</p><p>With that, Bora abruptly halted her actions from the collar of her shirt which made her a little bit nervous. “You have way too many questions and I don’t feel like talking.” To her shock, the girl suddenly got up from the couch and straddled her hips with a sultry look on her face. She almost forgot how to breathe. The girl obviously likes teasing her, earlier in the bathroom and now here, in her couch. She’s probably enjoying this, judging from the look on her face and Siyeon might just be the best open book at the moment.</p><p>“I’m still feeling a bit hungover, can’t we just cuddle?”</p><p>
  <em>Cuddle? With me?</em>
</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did I just say that out loud?”</p><p>Bora grinned before placing her arms around Siyeon’s neck, snuggling dangerously closer to her. She did not expect this kind of Bora, the one she loathed the most to be this soft? She knew this girl basically by identifying her with one of the stereotypes she knows in college. <em>The popular girl who likes parties and alcohol. </em> Usually loves having one-night stands, doesn’t do relationships and obviously not the type to cuddle. She should be cold to her right now and pretending to not know the people she slept with should be her forte. Instead, she’s faced with this strange Bora she thought she already knew, confusingly likes cuddles, and one who actually know how to smile. Siyeon almost felt bad at judging the other girl by the things she does which, based on her preference, she doesn’t really like.</p><p>Now, Siyeon, with her mind totally turned upside-down, is left with nothing else to do but to awkwardly hug her back. Siyeon isn’t sure if it’s the right thing to do but the intoxicating scent of the other girl makes her crave for sleep once again, and this whole thing totally made her forget the hungover that almost made her want to bash her head in a table or something really hard earlier. As if Bora could hear her thoughts, the older girl mumbled something in her ear. “You can hug me back, don’t be scared.” And she did, pressing the girl closer to her.</p><p>Bora’s husky voice in the morning, her exposed legs that’s basically on the sides of both her hips, her arms pressing the back of her head in an even tighter hug and her smell, god her smell. Siyeon thought she smelled like strawberries. It was a cold morning and yet, Bora hugging her made her forget about the cold, her warmth embracing her body might be the best thing to wake up to every morning. She did not even bother to even fight with herself with that thought, everything right now seems to be blurred and she thought might even be high because of Bora.</p><p>Of course, it’s weird. Cuddling with the person she did not expect to be with, heck they even had sex. But everything seems to revolve around her and Bora at the moment and she doesn’t want to let go. After this, what would happen to them? Strangers once again? But then again, Siyeon decided its not really the right time to be thinking about it especially when you have someone like Bora cuddling with you. It made her feel things, things she did not know she still had in her.</p><p>It must’ve been 10 minutes since they’re in this position and none of them are saying anything at all. Everything was at peace and the quietness of Bora’s place made her even more sleepy. She could not see the other girl’s face but she assumed the girl must’ve already been sleeping. She definitely could hear light snores from the other girl. Maybe sleeping is the best option after all.</p><p>But God must’ve hated her so much that her phone suddenly rang. It must be Minji. If she could see the girl right now, she could’ve choked her to death already. If it wasn’t for her, she wouldn’t end up being like this, with Bora. Her annoying ringtone played all over again, as much as she wanted to answer, she’s trapped on this couch, with Bora on top of her. It would be rude if she would just push the sleeping girl away. Thankfully, her phone stopped ringing altogether and Bora seems to be finally waking up from her nap. The girl’s hold on her weakened and she felt the girl rubbing something off her face, maybe her eyes. Bora then leaned back, facing Siyeon. She drew a rather lopsided smile before saying ‘Good morning’ with her husky voice and her eyes still rather sleepy.</p><p>“Your phone ringtone woke me up.” Bora said, almost whining, while stretching her arms while still on Siyeon’s lap. She might’ve stretched too much because Siyeon swore she saw a glimpse of her midriff and the bands of her underwear and Bora probably saw her staring but she mentioned nothing of it. “Maybe it’s time we part ways now?” Siyeon said with an awkward smile on her face. This time, Siyeon had the guts to speak to her of finally leaving. Minji must be worried by now, she’s also her roommate anyway.</p><p>But before Bora could even speak, the front door opened with a bang, revealing a gray-haired girl by the opening of the door. Siyeon wanted to push Bora off of her but she’s afraid she would be too rude to do just that and now they’re about to be caught in a very compromising position.</p><p>
  <em>Can this day get any worse?</em>
</p><p>She recognised the silver-haired girl, it’s one of the people she often saw hanging out with Bora. She doesn’t really know her name but maybe she’s a member of the dancing team too. But disregarding that, the girl still looks familiar, she thought she saw her somewhere else but she couldn’t pin-point where.</p><p>“What a way to ruin the moment, Kim Yoohyeon,” Bora turned to look at the girl behind her, “-and you even invited Minji to come with you.”</p><p>
  <em>Minji?</em>
</p><p>“Oh please, I didn’t know you had company.” Yoohyeon with a playful grin on her face. “It’s Saturday and I know damn well how worse your hungover get so I decided to check up on you. Didn’t know you’re still having fun.” Siyeon saw Bora roll her eyes and she thought really hard why this girl is still straddling her. She knows she’s bold but not <em>this </em>bold.</p><p>“Anyway, we’re going to hang here for a while so get your ass dressed. Babe, come in.”</p><p>And she thought her day couldn’t get any worse. From this day onward, expectations would be barred from her mind.</p><p>“Yah, Lee Siyeon!” It was Kim Minji in the flesh, with her mouth agape, staring at her and Bora.</p><p>“Uh, h-hi?” Siyeon could only disclose a fake laugh and an uneasy smile while looking at her best friend whose eyebrows are now furrowed, well probably in confusion.</p><p>--</p><p>All of them are now sitting on the couch; Bora and Siyeon sitting beside each other, facing Yoohyeon and Minji on the other couch in front of them. Bora is now fully-dressed which meant Siyeon could finally breathe without the other girl’s legs distracting her from thinking rationally.</p><p>“Siyeon, explain.” Minji asked, with her arms crossed. Her amusement mixed with curiosity and confusion is made obvious by the tone of her voice. “I had sex….” Siyeon paused before clearing her voice, “-with her?” Siyeon hesitatingly pointed at Bora who’s slouching by the couch out of boredom.</p><p>“That’s obvious by now, but how? I mean why? I thought you disliked her?”</p><p>“You disliked me? Me?” Bora, now with her whole body facing Siyeon.</p><p>“Now, this is interesting.” Yoohyeon chuckled which earned a playful jab from her girlfriend. “Siyeon, answer me.” Minji, attempting to divert the other girl’s attention to her once again.</p><p>“I was drunk,” she paused for a while, “and I can’t even remember what went down last night, I can only recall bits of what happened but most of them are not clear to me anymore.” Her gaze went to Bora before continuing. “I made her explain the rest of it earlier and we somehow ended up on the couch?”</p><p>“You sounded unsure with that.” Minji instigated. She knew this was her fault. But the reason she invited her to this house party she heard from Yoohyeon is solely because she felt bad for her. Siyeon hated interacting with people, she thought the other girl would miss the fun of her whole college years if she keeps on acting up when people try to get along with her. Maybe, just maybe, she’ll let the other girl experience one night of fun, without thinking too much. She also particularly knew the hate she harbors for people like Bora but that’s excluding Minji, herself. She also shares the dislike her friend harbors for Bora and that’s not because of the latter being the stereotype of a popular girl.</p><p>There’s something about Bora that she’s suspicious of. When she asks Yoohyeon about the latter, it’s always the generic answer she says. She’s not dumb. Aside from Bora being the it girl, what else does everyone know about her? It’s like the girl is shrouded with mystery. She doesn’t want Singnie to be involved with her. There’s so much secrecy going around this girl and not mentioning the fact that this girl as she heard from Yoohyeon is a heartbreaker. Yes, the people she dated at the university ended up transferring or somewhat changed after the relationship which as the rumours go, is relatively short. What she meant by the change is that, they’re drastic.</p><p>In their first year, Bora’s popularity bosomed particularly because of her pretty face and amazing dancing skills. She also has her way with people. Both men and women fall head over heels for her. The stereotypes don’t matter as well. As far as she can remember, the said girl throws party every time she has the chance to and there’s this one instance, she asked some nerd to come to the party she’s holding at her house and they somewhat dated after that. But like she said, it was short, but the effect to the other girl was immense. Her personality matched Bora’s and got worse after their relationship. She ended up going to rehab, everybody in the university knew that. She doesn’t know what Bora did to that poor girl but she doesn’t want that to happen to her friend.</p><p>She knew right from the start that Yoohyeon is friends with Bora and that the girl’s probably coming to the party as well. Knowing Siyeon, she wouldn’t interact with the likes of Bora so she thought it will be all good. But things went wrong, she shouldn’t have left the other girl alone last night.</p><p>“So, this is a one-time thing I presume?”</p><p>“Of course!” “No.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Minji, now looking at Bora. This girl is definitely up to something, she thought.</p><p>“I said what I said.” Bora said as she turned to look at Minji in the eyes, her voice exuding with such confidence.</p><p>“W-what?” Siyeon, in confusion as she tried to catch up with the two girls.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Minji probed once again. “I like her.” Bora, unfazed, still looking at Minji. The tension between the two of them seems to be growing every second and Siyeon, befuddled, is running out of words to utter.</p><p>“Okay ladies, that’s enough.” Yoohyeon intervened, holding Minji’s hand as she stood up. “Let’s just go, babe.”</p><p>“I don’t care if you like her, I don’t want her to get involved with the likes of you.” Minji looked at her from bottom to top, as if provoking the other girl even more. “Come with us, Singnie.”</p><p>“I-“ Siyeon stuttered, not even sure of what she’s going to say. She stood up, still confused, looked at Minji for confirmation and Bora for reasons she doesn’t know. Back and forth, her gaze went between the both of them until she turned to focus at Bora and quickly muffled a weak apology. She was about to go when the other girl held her by her hand.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon.” Their eyes met and Siyeon wasn’t so sure about the look on the other girl’s face. She couldn’t read her at all. Bora then released the grip she has on her hand and at that, she let out a weak smile to the latter before scurrying towards Minji at the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so i'm back. this was pretty short, and i'm not really used to writing on-going fics but i'll try my best to update as fast as i can. again, feedbacks are appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride home was painfully awkward for the three of them. Minji, looking quite stiff, kept her eyes on the road the whole time meanwhile Yoohyeon, well she tried to lighten the atmosphere but all she got were nervous laughs from Siyeon and silence from Minji.</p><p>The couple drove Siyeon back to the apartment she’s staying at with Minji although the other girl did not really stay and went on her way with Yoohyeon without even uttering a single word to her. She thought, this should be the other way around. It should be her who’s utterly mad because she left so early last night without even telling her, leading to the consequences of today. Her alcohol tolerance is one of the reasons but it’s mainly Minji’s fault. She tried to console herself with that fact but she knew that at the end of the day, it was really her fault and Minji barely played a part on this.</p><p>She’s completely sober when Minji persuaded her to come, meaning, she’s fully in control of her decisions. Maybe, if she hadn’t agreed to Minji’s invitation at all, then maybe all these loads of tosh wouldn’t even happen. What was she thinking? The past two years has been quite peaceful for her and the fact that she can only barely remember the things that had happened during those years is the proof of her living an almost perfect life. Almost, because she met Minji.</p><p>Looking back, her life was not out of the ordinary type. She had two loving parents, a not-so-memorable childhood and mediocrity at it’s finest. She did not excel that well at school but did just enough to meet with the requirements. She did not have that many friends so she doubts that anyone from her middle school or high school years even knew she had classes with them if they’d recall their past years in school.</p><p>She was almost invisible. Wherever she goes, she has her own bubble of thought where she finds herself involuntarily ignoring others and chooses to accompany herself alone. Some tried to approach her but simply gave up when they realise that she’s that hard to crack. She doesn’t really remember how she became like this but maybe she’s just the way she is.</p><p>Others may view her as pitiful as she did not have any companion at school but for her, it was just what she needed. And as if her ‘intimidating’ look did not add to her cold and demeaning aura. Siyeon might not care about what others think of her but she has ears and she could hear what they’re saying about her. She’s had her set of rumours, some reaching beyond levels of the foolishness she’s expected it to be but nevertheless she paid no heed to them. It was just pure rubbish.</p><p>Love, was also a strange feeling for her. By love, she meant having romantic relationships involving secretive glances, exchanging of laughs and giggles which she viewed as foolish, holding hands, kissing; lots of kissing and sex. Most high school students would have already experienced all of those but not her. She despised skinship. It was just, so weird. But don't get her wrong. She's not a virgin. And she doesn't really want to explain the 'hows' and 'whys' in this one.</p><p>Curiosity urged her to be bold, but strangely, she couldn’t. It was just such an unusual, unknown feeling for her. At some point in her life, she thought maybe she is a freak.</p><p>But then, she met Minji and then, <em>this.</em></p><p>Siyeon lazily threw herself on the bottom bunk of the bed and groaned as she fell face first on her pillow, the events of last night and this morning still spiraling on her mind, as if to constantly remind her that she’s screwed.</p><p>She still couldn’t believe she slept with the Kim Bora she’s hated since the start of her college year. That girl is a mess, a beautiful hot mess and that’s one thing she wouldn’t admit in front of the girl.</p><p>She can’t believe she spiraled out of control the night before and out of all the people she potentially will have to sleep with, as if she’s the most unfortunate person in the whole world, it had to be Bora.</p><p>The events of last night are slowly coming back to her and she swore she could hear Bora’s pants and whimpers constantly ringing in her ear at the moment and it made the entire peaceful room suddenly loud. It was a deafening sound she couldn’t mute. It was piercing in her ear in a good way. She’s past high school and it’s funny how she thinks she has yet to undergo puberty.</p><p>She’s watched a lot of porn but this was different. It was her actually doing it with someone, and that someone happened to be a hot one.</p><p>The drunken ‘mistake’ of last night was different from the tension they had earlier though, she thought. She was fully aware of what was happening the moment she woke up and realised she actually slept with the other girl meanwhile she was drunk when the former happened and only bits of the memories remained.</p><p>What happened this morning was somehow different. Bora was definitely a tease. The bathroom scene was something else and what happened on the couch is a different matter and yet it was still engraved in her mind like a tattoo.</p><p>Every time Bora leaned in to her, it’s as if she’s always ready to kiss and be kissed. No hesitations nor second thoughts. The older girl knows how to keep her on edge, always staring at her with that piercing gaze she emits from her dark brown eyes, it’s almost as if she can read her mind. Or maybe her body language gave it away; the way she’s been sweating and trembling from her touch must’ve gave Bora a hint of her being inexperienced when it comes to this kind of thing.</p><p>Siyeon doesn’t want to think. She doesn’t want to remember any of those at all. But she just can’t help herself. Bora’s driving her insane.</p><p>Bora has been driving her insane from the very start of her first year because the latter obviously ruined her first day for her. In addition with that, her personality irks her a lot. But this is on a whole different level of madness.</p><p>She hated her for a reason, and now that reason seems so distinct, so unfamiliar to her all of a sudden. Siyeon’s not one to quickly change her mind especially when she has made up her mind for the past two years.</p><p>She knows she’s venturing on a new territory, a strange and unknown feeling to her and she doesn’t want that. She doesn’t want any of that. Her stillness is what made her Lee Siyeon, her rigidness in the world full of alteration and constant motion made her different among others.</p><p>And with this occurrence with Bora, the reverse card was quick. These feelings that were once alien to her is surging through her like a huge swell in the ocean.</p><p>This was the first major change in her life and it felt weird yet intriguing.</p><p>Out of nowhere, images of Bora being a panting mess on top of her as the girl seemed to be riding her fingers from above suddenly flashed through her mind and for Siyeon it was just too much too handle.</p><p>Everything seemed to be coming back to her all at once and she was not ready.</p><p>But she let herself indulge in those images for a while with her fingers slowly creeping down to the insides of her jeans, slowly inching its way on the now visible wet patch on her panties before finally pressing hard on the sensitive small bundle of nerve located in her core. She’s alone at the moment anyway.</p><p>--</p><p>The weekend ended pretty fast and Monday came by, meaning she’ll have to see that one girl she’s been thinking of lately. It was also 2 days of not talking to Minji despite of the fact that they’re sharing one room and the other girl just sleeps on the top bunk of their bed.</p><p>Weekends weren’t supposed to be a pain in the arse. She used to enjoy her weekends playing computer games but she can’t even do just that because her mind’s too busy wandering off to a certain blonde girl who’s probably forgotten her existence by now.</p><p>History class is that one class they share together and it’s gonna be painful to see her. She knows its impossible to see the girl’s face without remembering the things that went down last Friday night. She hasn’t even seen her for 2 days and she’s still thinking about it.</p><p>Finally propping down to her seat, she quietly scanned the room, perhaps looking for a specific individual with a striking blonde hair which without fail, she has spotted, as usual, surrounded by a crowd of people. The professor has not yet arrived and the entire room echoed with laughter coming from Bora’s group, with the latter’s laugh dominating others’ giggles and hoots.</p><p>Her eyes might have unconsciously lingered too long on Bora that the other girl caught her red-handed and Siyeon swears the time may have stopped at the moment.</p><p>She didn’t know what to think of and the only thing she knows is that right now, Bora seemed to be looking at her with an expression she can’t really comprehend. The other girl’s piercing gaze towards her made her uncomfortable but at the same time hypnotized and she can’t seem to break their eye contact just yet.</p><p>And that was the worst decision she ever made.</p><p>Because an image of a sweating and gasping Bora from last Friday night flashed in her mind for a second and with that, she immediately broke the contact with the other girl, fanning herself with her right hand, feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>She probably saw that. Now I’m too afraid to look at her now.</em>
</p><p>But she did anyway.</p><p>And Bora was smirking at her.</p><p>She looked away, even more embarrassed. Where did the cool and composed Lee Siyeon go?</p><p>All the fiasco went into a sudden halt when their instructor finally appeared.</p><p>To sum it up, the whole of history class was just Siyeon staring at Bora with every chance she can get with reasons she doesn’t know why (and yet does it anyway). The instructor and the whole lesson for the day completely thrown out of the window with just a voice telling her to ‘look at Bora’ echoing in her mind and she does.</p><p>She gets caught every time.</p><p>--</p><p>Her last class ended at 6pm and she was just about to go home all by herself because Minji is still ignoring her when coincidentally(?) she saw Bora standing outside the lecture hall. Was she waiting for her?</p><p>Trying to act like she did not see the blonde at all, she looked up straight ahead, taking a deep breath before strutting out the door.</p><p>Well, her act did not work well and Bora saw her.</p><p>“Hey.”  Siyeon paid no heed to her and continued walking. She heard footsteps behind her and assumed the other girl must’ve been following her.</p><p>“Yah, Lee Siyeon!”</p><p>With that, she stopped on her tracks, muttering a curse under her breathe. How did she even know where and when her class was going to end?</p><p>She turned around and finally faced the other girl. Bora was wearing a long ass coat earlier but now? Wow. The girl sure loves to boast how beautiful her body is, with the accentuated curvature of her body because of the white crop top she's wearing and the shorts. It was very short that Siyeon couldn't help but look at her milky white legs. And her thighs. Godbless her thighs. Siyeon almost forgot how to breathe and with that she thought the other girl's mind-bogglingly gorgeous and hot with that fit. </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>The other girl seems to be hesitating on the words she’s about to say so she followed up another question, “Did you wait for me?” She knew she wanted her to say yes.</p><p>“I-“ Bora paused, looking around the halls before grabbing her hand all of a sudden, dragging her through the halls and as they get farther and farther, the lesser the students she saw and bumped into. At last, Bora pulled her into one of the empty lecture halls, immediately locking the door behind them.</p><p>What she did not expect was to be pushed by Bora into that same door, before finally crashing her lips into hers. She stood idle for a while and attempted to push Bora off her but the latter, despite of her small figure, was so strong she had no choice but to melt into her kiss.</p><p>The kiss was intense, and both her and Bora’s hands were going places. She was just imagining all of this earlier and now here she is, making out with the same girl she slept with.</p><p>She did not even notice how her hands were now gliding up on Bora’s bare thighs, raking her fingertips and was occasionally sliding up and down the other girl’s tender bottom, earning tiny mewls from the other girl.</p><p>She convinces herself that this is all because of puberty. And maybe she wanted her, maybe she wanted her all along. She doesn’t really know. Her mind’s full of Bora and the sensation of her lips on hers with the other girl’s teeth occasionally grazing on her lower lip makes her dizzy.</p><p>Without really thinking, she took Bora by her slender waist and switched their positions so that the other girl’s back was to the door. She interlocked their fingers and pinned them above her head. They both released choked moans as their bodies were pressed even closer with each other.</p><p>And <em>Oh. Oh Bora.</em></p><p>Bora looked so weak, so vulnerable. So… defenseless. So different from the Bora she assumed her to be. And Siyeon just wanted to ravage her and dominate her. She doesn’t know she had this in her, but at that exact moment, she knew she desired her.</p><p>“I didn’t know you had it in you.” Bora still panting, looked straight into her eyes, her lips curled up into a smirk. She didn’t know either. But that doesn’t matter at the moment.</p><p>When Siyeon is fixated on something, she’ll get it. She doesn’t falter nor give it a second thought. A shocked whimper escaped Bora’s parted lips as Siyeon slanted her head forward, attacking the other girl’s smooth neck.</p><p>“How do you make me do this?” Siyeon said while her teeth grazes along the lines of her collarbone, licking her way from the side of her face to outer shell of her ear, nibbling on her cartilage. She kissed her neck in the gentlest way possible, hearing a sharp inhale from Bora in return. She swirled her tongue and sucked on her pulse and slowly she moved down.</p><p>And that’s when she woke up. What was she doing?</p><p>She abruptly pushed Bora away from her and Siyeon swears she can feel herself trembling, her hands clammy and her eyes showing an incredible amount of shock.</p><p>“I-“ Siyeon took a deep breath before continuing, “I feel like I should get the hell out of this room…. right now.”</p><p>And there’s Bora’s look again, her mysterious expression that’s almost indescribable. She can’t even read the face she’s making right now.</p><p>They stayed apart from each other for a while before Bora finally spoke up, her lips turning up to some lopsided smile. “Party later at my house, 9pm?”</p><p>“Y-you’re inviting me?”</p><p>“I wanted more of this, but you-,” Bora bit her lip, and Siyeon thinks she’s gving her a sultry look right now. “cowered away.”</p><p>Siyeon’s hands dropped solidly down to her side. “What even is the point of this?” She turned to look at Bora whose gaze was also on her, as if she’s waiting for an action to be done by the other girl.</p><p>“I know what I want. And I want you.” Bora took several steps forward, inching closer to her. “How about you?” She’s so close to her that she could see the other girl’s lips so swollen, and thought for a second how she just did that a while ago. “Do you know what you want?” Her lips were only inches away from her quivering one.</p><p>To her shock, Bora snatched her hand from her sides and placed it around her breasts. She controlled her hand and made her grope it through her bra making Siyeon shudder with the feeling of the other girl’s breast on the palm of her hand.</p><p>God. She knew she was going insane. Her self-restraint was pushing far beyond her control.</p><p>Bora threw her a devilish smirk once again before letting go of her hand, turning her back on her and heading towards the locked door. “See you later. I hope you make up your mind.” She said as she went on her way.</p><p>Siyeon knew she was slowly changing into someone she’s not and all of this is because of that darned blonde girl who seems to be a bundle of different personalities in one body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really want to proofread anymore because i..... just cant. If you notice any errors within the story or whatever just comment down below idk idk and be ready for the next chapter i guess?</p><p>for au suggestions and questions, here's my cc: https://curiouscat.qa/k_boraslaugh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon has always preferred peace and quiet over noisy and crowded places. She definitely isn't the type to waste a potentially good Friday night sleep for some party where drunk and sweaty teenagers, teeming with overwhelming active hormones that's even amplified by the alcohol, grind on each other and of course have sex.</p><p>That’s who she was, before all this fiasco with Bora.</p><p>And now she doesn’t really know anymore.</p><p>She doesn’t want to go to that girl’s stupid party. She hates parties. The last time she showed up at one, she woke up with a naked Kim Bora next to her in the morning after.</p><p>“You going somewhere?”</p><p>Minji was already in their shared place when she got home and sneaking out at this time of the night isn’t exactly likely for her to do so this will surely make the other girl suspicious since she knows she’s got nothing to do at this hour.</p><p>And yes, she’s right.</p><p>The girl was now sitting upright on her bed, throwing a dubious look at Siyeon’s direction.</p><p>Siyeon, still hesitating to answer, gave the other girl a light nod instead without even looking at her which made the other girl even more skeptical.</p><p>“Where are you going?” The suspicion in her tone is obvious and it scared Siyeon a little. She doesn’t want any confrontation with the other girl, at least not right now. They haven’t been talking since the time she and Yoohyeon drove her to their flat and this subject matter isn’t really the ideal topic to talk about if they plan on reconciling things between the both of them.</p><p>“You don’t need to know, Minji.” Siyeon said rather hastily.</p><p>“This is Bora’s doing isn’t it?” Minji said, her disappointment with the other girl showing. The other girl got off her bed with a thug and sauntered all the way to the door, as if barring Siyeon from going anywhere.</p><p>Minji’s had her suspicions on Bora and after finding out how the latter managed to find a way inside Siyeon’s pants, the girl who she thought would be the hardest to crack out of all people, she’s come into the conclusion that all the matters said about her seems to be true after all. And now, she’s filled with dread knowing her friend’s about to walk straight right into the trap set up for her, like an insect about to get caught and tangled in the spider’s web. She doesn’t want that to happen. She’ll do anything to prevent that from happening, at least if things are still under her control.</p><p>But judging by her friend’s look, the other girl must’ve already made up her mind. But it wouldn’t hurt to at least try, would it?</p><p>“Siyeon, you know she’s bad news right?”</p><p>“Look, Minji―,” Siyeon paused for a while, took Minji by her hand and caressed the other girl’s thumb to relieve the girl from her worries. “―I can take care of myself okay? You need nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“But Siyeon—“</p><p>“No more buts, alright? I can handle myself just fine.”</p><p>“Just fine? Look at what happened last week! I know I left you there alone and I’m truly sorry for that but this time I’m begging you, please don’t go. I don’t want her to ruin you.” Minji’s voice faltered.</p><p>Minji’s aware this is the only time, the only chance she has to prevent the other girl from doing things she knew, at the end of the day, will only regret. The moment she walks out of this room, she knew she can’t change her mind anymore.</p><p>“I thought you hated her?” Minji attempted to persuade the other girl once again. She’s not gonna let this go so easily.</p><p>Siyeon on the other hand was at a loss for words. Her best friend was right. She hated her.</p><p>Hated.</p><p>Yes, she found the girl insufferable but then at the same time, something about her lures her in. The girl was undeniably hot and as much as she wanted to avoid her, she just can’t.</p><p>And this push and pull feeling is ripping her apart. She has to choose. Apparently, her attraction to her is stronger than the former.</p><p>“Yes, Minji. I hated her-” Siyeon took a deep breath before continuing, “But for the first time in my life, I felt rather enthralled by someone. By her. And this is new to me, all these strange feelings.”</p><p>“I’ve done some thinking and its exhausting as hell, trust me. All these back and forth actions, the contradictions between my mind and my heart? I’m just so tired of it. For once, I want to go with my emotions. I want to try this. All this time, I tried leading my own life rationally; always thinking, carefully planning, aware of the various consequences my actions might lead me to.”</p><p>“Until she came into the picture. I felt things I can’t explain. She makes me go crazy and its only been days since the do. I don’t know what to do anymore, Minji. She drives me insane. When I think of her or look at her, I just want to pin her down and kiss her. God, I just want to kiss her.”</p><p>And that’s when Minji knew how Bora’s got her friend wrapped around her finger. “But Siyeon, this is Bora we’re talking about! You know how her relationships with other people end! I don’t want you to end up like them.”</p><p>“Look, I’ve thought about this a lot. I can’t ignore her and this won’t go away on its own. I have to do something.” With that, she walked past Minji, uttering a ‘sorry’ in a low voice before going on her way.</p><p>Minji can just only wish that the day she’d tell her friend ‘I told you so’ will never come.</p><p>--</p><p>Siyeon thought she’s getting too caught up with her feelings she even forgot to ask Bora her exact address. It was a good thing the girl texted her although it was a mystery how she got her number in the first place. Maybe it was Yoohyeon or maybe not. The girl has lots of connections and that it’s almost scary if you think about it.</p><p>When she arrived at the latter’s place, it was surprisingly silent; no deafening music from the distance, no flashing lights. Just nothing.</p><p>She took a closer look at the house in front of her just to be sure and she’s certain she couldn’t have gone to another place. The jet-black gate in front of her is clearly an indication she’s reached Bora’s place.</p><p>Confused, she went to the front door and finally rang the doorbell.</p><p>She has an ominous feeling about this.</p><p>A few minutes has passed and the door opened with a clang, revealing Bora who’s fashioning a rather odd look for a party host; the latter had her hair tied up in a bun as she sported a red robe made of fur, its edges reaching just above her knees. In contrast to what she’s used to seeing, the latter wasn’t wearing a make-up this time and Siyeon thought she looks a little less intimidating. “Well well, I can’t say I did not expect this.” Bora said, ending the sentence with an evident smirk on her face.</p><p>“Can’t you just let me in?” Siyeon gave the other girl a glare in response.</p><p>“Feisty—” Grinning, Bora took her unoccupied hand to the latter’s face and started to caress the other girl’s cheeks in a slow and burning manner before leaning closer to the other girl’s ear. “You have me all night long, don’t be in such a hurry.”</p><p>Siyeon felt chills running down her spine as the other girl decided to bent over, her head positioned closely beside her right cheek. The latter did what was expected of her to do and ran her tongue in a small part of her earlobe. When the latter finally pulled back, the same smirk she’s seen on her face like always is back again; she saw it in a split second before the latter finally turned her head against her and decided to let her in and guide her inside the house.</p><p>Bora took her to the pool area which she found empty as well as the other rooms in the house. The latter guided them to the two Chaise Lounges—a poolside furniture with cushions on its seat—seemingly prepared just for the both of them. Like the usual party, there on their side is the table full of booze—vodka, rum, whiskey, wine, beer, gin, tequila—and other mixers.</p><p>Letting her eye wander around, she saw how spacious the whole pool area was. Bora’s really rich and she’s starting to think she owns the place alone.</p><p>Now, looking back, she remembers the other girl telling her there will be a party tonight but as odd as it might be, she seems to be the only one invited. “Is this some kind of sick joke?”</p><p>She turned to look at the other girl beside her, which in her surprise, is not wearing her robe anymore and is in her swimsuit attire; clad in this red two-piece outfit and Siyeon swears the other girl purposely stopped whatever it was she was doing and stretched for her to see how the latter’s top was handling her chest in a manner that was rather too sexy for Siyeon. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I thought you’ll host a party tonight? Why am I the only one around here?” Siyeon tried her best to distract herself from the temptress beside her, finally laying down on the cushion in a rather awkward manner to have an excuse for not looking at the latter’s ‘healthy’ body anymore. She knew this was gonna happen but it was all too soon. She needs to have a drink; she can’t do this fully sober.</p><p>“Because you’re the only one I invited?” Receiving no response from the other girl, Bora decided to stand up and walk towards the table beside Siyeon which contained the drinks she prepared for tonight. But in order for her to get through there, she’ll have to pass in front of Siyeon’s chair, giving the other girl a view; the view Siyeon was avoiding to look at just yet.</p><p>It’s not that she hasn’t seen her naked before, but it was days ago ever since that time and Siyeon, having seen Bora walking around just now, only clad in an outfit that’s barely covering her assets make her gulp hard. It was almost embarrassing for her to be behaving like a young boy on his way to adolescence with all the hormones hyping him up.</p><p>“I figured you needed a drink so you can relax, here take this.” Bora apparently made something for her to drink and she needed just that. Siyeon took the glass from Bora’s hand and drank its content in one go before giving the glass back to the latter. It tasted somehow sweet, the aftertaste of the alcohol isn’t even noticeable, she thought.</p><p>“Better?” Bora looked at her for assurance and she figures she’ll have to drink one more or two and the latter decided to give her another one, with an additional one placed on the table on her right side. Bora, with a drink of her own returned to her place before, sitting down the chair cushion, casually drinking the alcohol in her hand. “You know I thought you liked peace. Tonight, it’s just the two of us.”</p><p>Bora was right, but with tranquility comes peace of mind and Siyeon couldn’t really achieve her desired peace of mind if the cause of such discord within her is just sitting right beside her. “I never told you that.”</p><p>“I figured it out myself.” Bora said, taking a sip from her drink. “Do you want some more?” The latter offered another round of drinks and Siyeon thought if it’s the only thing that’ll make her slacken up, she’ll gladly take it.</p><p>“You’re not doing this to take advantage of me, are you?”</p><p>“I don’t know, you tell me.”</p><p>“Then it’s a yes—” Siyeon glanced at the other girl beside her who, in her surprise was also looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Clicking her tongue, Siyeon decided to ask the latter right away in a straightforward manner. “—what is this?”</p><p>“What is what?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb, you know what I’m talking about.”</p><p>“Yes, of course I know—” Bora puts down her drink and shifted in her seat, that now she’s not lying down anymore, her figure in a sitting position, facing Siyeon. “I’m attracted to you, I thought I made that obvious already. . .”</p><p>“You’re the one who can’t figure out what she wants but I guess that’s why you’re here tonight aren’t you?” Siyeon bites her lip as the dilemma in front of her is unfolding itself. She took the bottle of cocktail shaker that’s been placed on the table beside her and poured herself another drink and then another to the point that she could no longer count. Siyeon thought at least the embarrassment was gone.</p><p>Bora, on the other hand watched the scene with a grin on her face. A grin Siyeon was too drunk to even notice. “Take it easy tiger, I don’t want you puking in my bed.”</p><p>“You know what? You’re a manipulative bitch.” Siyeon, in her drunken stupor said with such intensity which caught Bora offguard. She already knows how the latter couldn’t handle her alcohol really well and this sudden change in her attitude is not really new to her but still, a strong word coming from such a quiet girl never fails to amuse her. But enough is enough and so she took the cocktail glass and shaker away from the younger girl’s grasp which earned a disapproval from the latter. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Sobering you up, come on.” With that, Bora decided to finally dip in the water. Meanwhile Siyeon, in her spinning head and blurry vision can only nod as a response, not fully understanding what the latter meant.</p><p>Seeing Siyeon, not budging even a bit from her position, Bora decided to splash some of the water to the latter’s direction. She finds it funny how the girl looks so disoriented right now when she’s done it to herself. “Asshat, get up!” Bora continued to splash water to Siyeon’s direction and she thinks nothing can look as sexy as a Lee Siyeon coming to her with eyes as sharp as that, despite of the girl’s staggering movements as the latter went her way to the other girl.</p><p>Bora came up from the pool’s stairs, meeting up with Siyeon. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Sleepy and dizzy?” Bora asked the latter once again and earning no reply from the other girl, she attempted to speak once again. “Come here.”</p><p>“I don’t want to.” Siyeon responded, she realises she can still understand some of the words the other girl has been telling her.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get you sobered up. I don’t want that friend of yours to kill me.”</p><p>“Since when did you even care about her?” Siyeon said in a defensive tone, which in her mind did not sound like that at all.</p><p>“Come on Siyeon, you’re drunk. I’m sure the pool will help you get sober.” Bora took a step towards Siyeon, now within centimeters away from the latter, some of the water dripping from her body soaking Siyeon’s clothes. “Now we need to get you out of this.” Bora, held the latter by clutching on both her sides.</p><p>To the shorter girl’s surprise, she felt a hand sneaking its way on her bare waist and it was only seconds before the latter pulled her in by force, gasping at the contact as their bodies inevitably crashed into one another.</p><p>“You’re doing this on purpose.” Siyeon said in a rather breathy manner. Both their foreheads are now touching each other and she can definitely feel Bora’s breath against her mouth. She thought the latter smelled like alcohol mixed with different fragrances and she wants to do nothing but to just dive right in.</p><p>Bora, regaining her composure and shock, tilted her head a tad bit. “What ‘this’?”</p><p>“I may be drunk—“ Siyeon tightens her grip by the latter’s back side and Bora swears she can almost feel Siyeon’s fingers digging through her skin, but she did not waver. “—but I’m not stupid.”</p><p>“You want me to break, don’t you?” The taller girl’s tone can almost be described as almost taunting; it was deep and it boomed in Bora’s ears. It was low and thunderous yet smooth and sexy.</p><p>“You want me to fuck you? Is that it?”</p><p>“That’s a rather vulgar language Siyeon and no―” Bora lifted up her arm, tucking the strands of hair behind the latter’s ears before tracing the features of the girl’s face; starting from the left temple of her head down to the cheeks in a deliberate manner, agonizingly slow that it was almost too painful for Siyeon to endure. With her free hand, she grabbed Bora by her wrist, stopping the latter’s movement. “Cut the crap, Bora.”</p><p>“Ho ho, someone’s getting impatient I see.” Bora leaned in closer, whispering to the latter’s ears. “You’re so sexy when you’re tipsy. I like this version of you more than the one I met earlier in the empty lecture hall.” Bora shook her wrist from the latter’s grip only to intertwine her hand with the latter on purpose with an objective on her mind.</p><p>“You coerced me to be like that.”</p><p>“Ah…” Bora let out a small chuckle before blowing a kiss on the latter’s ears. “Did I, really?” Bora, in an amused tone, her head now resting on the other girl’s shoulder.</p><p>The both of them are now standing too close to each other; in each other’s arms in a rather awkward yet somehow intimate way; with Siyeon’s hand still holding Bora by her back, her other hand imprisoned in Bora’s as the latter caresses it in a soft and delicate manner. She can feel Bora’s soft breathing in her ear as the latter’s head is positioned on her shoulder.</p><p>The latter’s exposed skin is making her dizzy and with the other girl’s chest pressed up against her own and the alcohol messing with her rationality, she can’t think straight. The latter’s body is not wet from the pool water anymore as most of it transferred to her own clothing.</p><p>“I think the right answer is that because you wanted to fuck me.” Siyeon flinched as she heard the word fuck from the other girl with such emphasis, not mentioning that the other girl was speaking directly from the direction of her ear. “I said I wanted you, didn’t I? I think it’s time you admit that you feel the same.”</p><p>Silence greeted Bora and so she decided to speak some more. “Oh Siyeon—" She paused for a moment, her eyes carefully tracing the former’s face and her features. This was exactly how she predicted this night to go. She knows Siyeon will crack anytime soon and look how she’s close to that; oh how lovely it is to see her speechless.</p><p>“—tell me you want me.” Bora’s voice was low, with an agreeable trace of huskiness and sweetness, like cupcakes sprinkled with poison. It was certainly not the latter’s usual voice and the use of such hoarseness might have been intentional; something to lure the taller girl in her trap.</p><p>“I. . .” Siyeon, driven by her impulsive desires found herself letting go from Bora’s grasp as she went to caress the latter’s face with her left hand forcing Bora to look at her and now their faces are just inches away from each other, with her gaze alternating between the latter’s eyes and her lips; oh how her lips can send her to a sensual state of intoxication. Is it the alcohol’s doing or is this the inner craving for the other girl acting up, motivated by the alcohol?</p><p> “God, you’re so attractive.”</p><p>“Oh, pray tell Miss Siyeon.” Siyeon, despite of her drunkenness saw how the left side of Bora’s red and plump lip tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk on her goddess like face; casting a spell of lust that she can’t dare look away from.</p><p>“Sometimes you just have to let go, Siyeon.” Bora whispered in her ear, momentarily leaving her focus from the latter’s lips. “Let go.”</p><p>The next thing Siyeon knew, she already grabbed the latter by her neck, forcing her lips on hers; it was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of alcohol being exchanged by their billowing breaths, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. It was a never ceasing dance between the both of them.</p><p>Bora’s fingers snaked under the shirt she’s still wearing, sliding upwards while kissing her which earned a low grunt from Siyeon and she swears she could feel the other girl smiling against her lips.</p><p>It felt so good, the feeling of the other girl’s fingers tangling in her long black hair, as she pulls her deeper into the kiss; reeling her in with the latter’s chest pressing up against hers. “Jesus.” She heard the latter say, breaking the kiss as she felt Siyeon’s fingers making its way to her upper back, untangling Bora’s top. “Wait—”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, don’t talk—” Siyeon said in a dominating manner, her voice low and yet clear to Bora’s ears. The latter can only slip her eyes shut as she felt Siyeon trailing kisses on her neck with the latter’s hands creeping up to her naked chest, her hand slipping under the bikini top she’s wearing.</p><p>A throaty moan slipped past her lips as she felt Siyeon’s hand pressing hard on her nipple and she swears if Siyeon wasn’t holding her by her back, she would’ve fell with the way her knees are shaking at the moment.</p><p>But upon realising how the latter is still fully clothed, she knew she had to do something.</p><p>“Fuck.” Siyeon muttered under her breath as the other girl moved away from her, fixing her top and went back in the pool once again. She can now feel her head almost vibrating and everything feels hot; her whole body is tingling, her heart beating rapidly. After all the build-up, Bora really has to do that. Now she’s sober as a judge. “Why are you such a fucking tease?”</p><p>“I’m not the only one getting naked. You have to take those off.”</p><p>“Are you for real?” Siyeon asked in disbelief, as she took off her remaining clothes, leaving her underwear intact. “Not that hard isn’t it?” She heard the other girl chuckle before sticking her tongue out to her in a rather sultry manner.</p><p>She knew she’s gambling a lot with this; dancing with the devil by fooling around with Bora but oh how bad things ironically feel so good.</p><p>--</p><p>She has Bora wrapped around her fingers, literally.</p><p>Siyeon pressed her tongue against the latter’s neck, her fingers busy somewhere else. They have been in the water for the past twenty minutes now and the cold must have gotten to them already except that it hasn’t yet.</p><p>“What are we?” Siyeon murmured against the latter’s skin as she continues to suck on various points of her neck, her teeth nipping against the latter’s skin that had Bora moaning softly within her grasp. Her whole body’s cornered Bora to the edge of the pool with the latter’s back facing her. “Please Siyeon, j-just touch me.”</p><p>Siyeon smirks as she heard the girl’s request. She has been teasing the girl for minutes now, with all the constant jerking of her knee and Bora’s oh so desperate hip movements as she tried to get more friction from the other girl but as soon as she moves her hips, Siyeon always pulls her knee away.</p><p>“Answer me.” Siyeon said, her fingers hovering over Bora’s clit, faintly touching the small bundle of nerves and look at how she suppressed a groan at the way Bora moaned. “Answer me, Bora. You wanted this didn’t you?” Siyeon spoke with such power and control, bringing her free hand up from the latter’s clit to palm Bora’s bare chest. “I-I don’t know.”</p><p>To the latter’s surprise, Siyeon suddenly slipped two of her fingers inside her, curling as she pushed her way in; her thrusts painfully slow that it got Bora impatiently moving her hips to get more of it, more of her.</p><p>Siyeon then moved away from the latter’s neck, satisfied with the work of art she’s done on the surface of her skin. She then proceeded to nip on the latter’s ears, her pace picking up that Bora can’t even choke up a moan anymore.</p><p>It was all surreal. Siyeon, at the back of her mind can’t even process what the hell she’s doing and how she’s actually doing all of this. Doing her.</p><p>It isn’t the alcohol anymore. Everything about Bora is intoxicating her; seeing the latter so helpless in front of her, squirming and feeling her clench around her fingers with unstoppable moans coming from her mouth. Bora is the drug she can never get enough of. She knew taking too much of the latter is dangerous but the pleasure from it is beyond comparison.</p><p>“F-fuck.” Bora managed to utter, moving her hips against Siyeon’s fingers. She can never get enough of this. She wants Siyeon. She wanted all of her and now she’s getting it.</p><p>“Stop moving your hips until I told you so. I am the one in control, Bora. Not you.” With those words whispered in her ear, she takes a deep and shaky breath, nodding shamelessly.</p><p>Perhaps she looked too desperate that the other girl stopped moving. “Let’s continue this somewhere else.”</p><p>--</p><p> It felt like a whole day has passed but its only been hours since they did it.</p><p>They’re both lying on Bora’s queen-sized bed, still dazed and exhausted. Siyeon, who just woke up from her sleep is still in disbelief with what she’s done, is lying on her stomach, looking at the ceiling in front of her.</p><p>Apparently, she got knocked out real fast after the do and she can’t remember some of the things they did but for the most part, it was all clear for her; how she got the once confident Bora squirming under her, moaning her name as she pushed her fingers inside the latter, how the latter’s face contorted in different expressions still vivid to her, with streaks of sweat glistening from both of their skin.</p><p>It was hot and heavy.</p><p>She shifted her position to see Bora’s sleeping figure facing her. The latter is now fast asleep beside her, buck naked. She almost forgot how they’re sharing the same blanket and how the latter’s legs were touching hers a bit but not that she minds at all. They had sex, and this time she remembers all of it.</p><p>The room is dark but she can still see the other girl’s features; her nose, her eyes and her pale skin glowing from the moonlight peeking from in between the curtains of the latter’s windows.</p><p>Heaving a deep sigh, she wandered into her thoughts again.</p><p>What will happen after this? This was such a major not to mention a sudden change in her lifestyle. She never felt such huge attraction as this to someone else.</p><p>And Bora.</p><p>Oh how Bora’s an expert to this; so good at plucking her strings, manipulating her way to her and she’s even letting her. She’s letting her provoke her because she wanted it. Their first meeting wasn’t so great but she admits she finds the latter attractive and if she hadn’t puke on her, things might have been different between the both of them. For one, she could’ve avoided sleeping with the latter twice without a label hanging above the two of them.</p><p>Looking at Bora, she thinks the latter is really pretty. Of course, she still doesn’t know what other plans the latter is still hiding up her sleeves but staring at her right now, the latter seemed harmless. In contrast with Bora’s actions earlier, the girl in front of her looks so innocent.</p><p>Noticing strings of hair covering the latter’s face, Siyeon raised her arms and tucked the strands of hair behind her ear. “Go back to sleep.” Bora murmurs softly, her eyes still closed, surprising Siyeon.</p><p>Siyeon, having caught in the act felt her head heating up and there she turned her back against the other girl, trying her best to go back to sleep and erase the embarrassment off her memory.</p><p>It was a subtle one, but the corners of Bora’s mouth curved up into a smile, a smile Siyeon didn’t have the chance to see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaaay dreamcatcher comeback!! dont forget to watch ads on choo choo and starplay app!</p><p>also pls interact with me here if u have questions https://curiouscat.qa/k_boraslaugh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>